


Kal-El and the seven leaguers

by Pink_Kryptonite



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics), Superman - All Media Types, superbat - Fandom
Genre: AU (alternate universe), Angst, Bruce is Prince Charming, Clark is snow white, Fluff, Lex is the evil witch, M/M, Snow White AU, The rest of the JL are dwarves, he's a very pretty Prince
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-21
Updated: 2017-06-11
Packaged: 2018-05-28 02:39:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 11,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6311944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pink_Kryptonite/pseuds/Pink_Kryptonite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Mirror, Mirror on the wall, who has the best hair of them all?" Apparently Kal-El the Prince of Metropolis, and Lex doesn't like this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Snow White AU that me and http://katsuyacrimson.tumblr.com came up with because we are both Superbat trash

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bruce returns to Gotham after a long search to find a worthy lover.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry not much happens I'm just setting everything up you know?

Every Prince and Princess in the land is looking for someone, including Bruce; the Prince of Gotham. Bruce has been searching for years to find his True love, he spent 12 years looking for a Prince that he wanted to rule by his side. 

But Alas, after searching for nearly 12 years his search for someone to love was fruitless. He’d left James Gordon, head of the Royal Guard in charge while he was gone. He was happy to see that James had managed to keep the kingdom of Gotham in check while he had gone. The Kingdom of Gotham had always been a troubled kingdom, a lot of assassinations, a lot of theft; But Bruce called the Kingdom home.

Bruce rode into the kingdom on his dark black horse; Batwing, passing by familiar faces, and unfamiliar faces. So much had changed since he was last here, twelve years ago; likewise so much was the same. 

The castle’s doors burst open as Bruce strode into the castles throne room, his messenger bird, a Robin sitting on his shoulder chirping quietly. James was flicking through a number of papers looking rather troubled, as Bruce took a step onto the marble floor James cocked his head up and his face lit up.

“Bruce? Prince Bruce Wayne?” 

James strode over to Bruce and bowed before him then gave him a pat on the shoulder. 

“You've grown so much...Thank goodness you’re here.” 

“How has Gotham been while I was gone?” Bruce asked. 

“Oh Wayne;” James ran his fingers through his greying red hair. “Ever since…the incident with the King and Queen crime in the kingdom has fallen into…dark times.” 

“Whatever do you mean?” Bruce frowned.

James placed his hand on Bruce’s shoulder and started striding along the marble floor’s carpet rug. They walked in silence together, the hall of stained glass windows shone onto the two men. James then stopped in front of a particular stained glass window, with the haunting image of a man with white skin, messy green hair with a wicked smile spread across his face on it. 

“What does this image mean on the window?” Bruce pointed to the Window.

“That’s what I was going to tell you about…We call him the Pale man, he’s Gotham’s most wanted.”

“Pale man?” Bruce frowned, his Robin, Richard let out a loud screech at the sound of the name. 

“I am guessing…Your search for a Prince was not met with the results you wanted?” James turned away from the window, now facing Bruce.

Bruce let out a loud sigh. “No, I was not met with the results I was hoping for…It seems there is no Prince for me, do you think it is too late to accept Selina’s offer in marriage?” Bruce jested.

“Well I have some news for you Prince Wayne, I believe there is a Prince from the Kingdom of Metropolis willing to rule by your side as your King.” James reached out behind him and handed Bruce a piece of paper, on the paper was a watercolour painting of a man. “His name is Kal-El, Prince of the Kingdom of Metropolis…” 

Bruce looked at the picture as James rambled on about the Prince and the benefits of a martige between him and Bruce. 

But Bruce wasn’t listening, he was lost in the artwork of the man; Bright sky blue eyes, slightly tanned skin, muscular chiseled build, and…his hair, beautiful raven black curls. The man was also dressed in a frilly pale blue dress, with yellow on the bottom. Bruce couldn’t believe his eyes, this was a man of his dreams almost too good to be true.

“I am so sorry to interrupt and leave so soon, but I am too find this man and ask for him to be my King.” Bruce turned spun around, walking quickly towards the door, Robin flying ahead of him.

"But Prince Wayne--!" James ran after him. "Gotham needs their king!" 

"No, Gotham needs two rulers...two Kings." Bruce hoisted himself onto Batwing taking the reins in his hands. "Do not fear, tell the people of Gotham that at last their king will marry a handsome young man to rule by his side!" 

Batwing galloped out of the kingdom Bruce had only visited, Richard perched on his shoulder. Bruce only has one goal...to sweep Kal-El off his feet

***

Clark wants anything but being swept off his feet by some charming Princess or Prince. Not that Clark doesn't want someone to love it's just...You see, Clark hasn't always been a Prince. When he was young he was kidnapped and left out in the fields of a village, two Peasants Jonathan and Martha found him and adopted him. He grew up with them as his parents, not Lara Lor-Van and Jor-El. Jonathan and Martha are allowed to live in the castle which is nice and Jor-El and Lara Lor-Van are both wonderful people but Clark will never...see them as his parents. 

"Kal-El?" Clark tensed at the sound of the name, he isn't use to being called that; He grew up as a peasant farmer and now he's expected to be a Prince? 

"Yes...Mother?" Clark rolled off his queen sized bed to answer the door. 

Lara walked into the room, she was wearing a long turquoise dress with blue jewels incrusted on the edges and weaved throughout her long brown hair. She pulled Clark back onto the bed and sat down with him.

"Oh Kal I have the best of news!" She grinned excitedly bobbing up and down slightly on the bed. "The Prince of Gotham is asking for your hand in marriage!" She pulled out a piece of parchment with a detailed coloured sketch scrawled on it. "Bruce Wayne! He only just returned to his kingdom but as soon as he heard of you he set off to Metropolis! He will be here in a few days!" 

Clark forced a smile upon his face, he took the Parchment from Lara's hands. The man in the sketch looked incredibly handsome, dark hair styled perfectly, ice cold blue eyes as if was a tiger looking for his prey, slightly stubbly chin but not messy at all, he's wearing a blood red crimson coat on top of his dark grey armour. Everything was so perfect, like every atom making the man up is styled perfectly.

"--And I hear he is very wealthy!" Clark was sucked back into reality at the sound of Lara's voice. "He looks...nice." Clark forced the words out of his mouth. Lara can tell something is up. 

"Kal..." She wrapped an arm around her son and pulled him close. "I know you're are new to being of Royalty but...You must understand that you can't turn down every Prince or Princess that comes your way." 

"I just...I'm not ready to--" 

"Kal, Bruce is an amazing young man and I'm sure you can learn a lot from him if--" Kal unhooked himself form Lara's arm and stood up off the bed. 

"May I go out into the Gardens?" Clark gestured to the door. "I need some...thinking time." 

Lara nodded and Clark ran out the door and into the long castle halls, the walls had paintings of former kings and queens of Metropolis, the first one with two women standing together looking very important and proper, the next a man and a woman standing together; again looking very high and mighty, the one after that two men, two women and then Lara and Jor-El; both standing together with their royal robes and crowns...One day, whether Clark liked it or not...he'd be there one day, standing with a Woman or Man dressed in robes and wearing a golden crown...all that responsibility, being a symbol of hope to the Kingdom, Clark wasn't ready for that...will he ever be? 

Clark put on his favourite dress, a puffy white, yellow and blue one with pretty frills and complete with a pretty red bow. Clark wanders off into the castle's garden, a stone fountain in the centre of a path branching off into different gardens of flowers. Clark liked the daffodils the most, he walked over to the daffodil section and sat down taking in the scent of the yellow and orange flowers. He hated being cooped up in the castle, probably why he loves the gardens so much.

Clark laid down on the path next to the daffodils, his eyes heavy but his senses could never be more alive. All the sounds, all the smells, everything was awake and busy, except for Clark. He sat up and looked around the garden. 'This isn't enough' He thought to himself. He stood up off the path and walked over to the hedged fence, he peered through the leaves looking into the wild forest. Clark's curiosity overcame him and he stepped through the leafy green hedge and into the shady forest. 

***

A man with curly red hair and wearing nothing but white stepped into to the dark room, the walls looked like that of a prison cell with green light seeping through the cracks. He ran his fingers through his hair, taking in the soft well-managed red sea. He walked up to a large mirror hanging on the wall.

"Mirror! Mirror, on the wall, who has the best hair of them all?" The man grinned, he knows who has the best hair he doesn't need to ask but he just wants to hear his name to satisfy him. No one in the land could possibly--

"Kal-El" The mirror echoed, and conjured up a picture of a young man trending through the woods. Lex's eyes widened.

"That is not possible!" he shouted.

"Kal-El" The mirror repeated.

Lex is furious, he has the best hair! Not this Kal-El person! 

He looked down at the image again, the young man had short curly hair black as night...

"Maybe...maybe the mirror is right." Lex choked on his words. His face scrunched up into a frown, there must be something he can do...Should he grow it out? Should he cut it? 

Then it hit him, his frown turned into a grin spreading across his face.

"There is only one thing I can do..." Lex turned around. "Lois!"

A young woman with black hair tied back in a ponytail dressed in amour and cape stepped out of the shadows. 

"Ah Lois.." Lex walked over to her and put a hand on her shoulder. "My most skilled huntswoman, I have a job for you." Lex pointed to the mirror, still showing the image of Clark in the forest.

"Kill that man."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes Lex is the evil witch nehehehehe


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clark's sings with woodland creatures, but his song is interrupted with a desperate woman, who has found an injured deer and needs Clark's help. Little does Clark know, this woman has a sharp, bright green, glowing, bladed dagger behind her back, and she plans to use it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lois is an absolute savage

Clark walked through the lush forest, holding up his dress; starting to wish he hadn’t worn his favourite one. The trees covered the sky draping shade all over the undergrowth, it was slightly chilly but Clark didn’t feel cold at all. He found himself in a clearing, one of the few places with sunlight, he wasn’t sure why but the sun made him feel…refreshed. Sitting down in the middle of the clearing on the slightly brown grass. 

“This is perfect.” Clark sighed out loud. 

He brushed his fingers along the grass, growing up in Smallvillage he was never allowed to go too deep into the forest and the forests surrounding his parents farm were more of a bush than a forest. The bushes in Smallvillage were brown and dried up, sunlight everywhere not like this; the forest is like a cave of trees blocking away the outside world.

Clark snaps out of his daydreaming when he feels something touch his leg.

“Agh!” Clark scrambled into a sitting position.

He looks down at his leg and is greeted with a curious squirrel sniffing at his dress.

“Aw, I’m Sorry, you startled me!” Clark laughed. 

Clark reached out a hand at the creature only for it to run into up a tree hollow, Clark stood up and followed it to the tree. 

“Don’t be afraid, I just…I just I want a friend.”

The squirrel seemed to understand what Clark was saying and peeped out of the hollow of the tree with another squirrel close behind it.

“Is that your mate?” Clark pointed to the other squirrel. “You’re lucky, I bet you chose your mate…”

A wave of sadness came and slapped Clark in the face, he was reminded of Bruce Wayne coming to the Kingdom of Metropolis, he’d already rejected so many Princes and Princesses asking for his hand in marriage and he doesn’t want to disappoint Jor-El and Lara— is Parents, by turning down Bruce Wayne as well. 

“I mean he seems like a nice guy…He seems rather dark and mysterious though… Is that a good thing?” 

The squirrels didn’t understand but got the gist of what Clark was saying. They crawled off the branch of the tree and pounced onto Clark shoulder, it’s tail tickling his neck, the other nuzzling itself in Clark’s curls and playing with his red bow. Clark sat back down on the ground, watching the two squirrels play with his dresses frills. 

A couple of blue birds flapped down and landed on a nearby branch, tweeting a sweet song of communication to each other. Soon Clark joined in with the song, his voice filled the forest with the combined melody of the birds and him. 

More and more animals appeared in the clearing, dears, birds, squirrels, rabbits, porcupines, foxes it seemed like every animal in the forest was attracted to the sound of Clark’s voice. All the birds joined in the song, now the woods were filled with a choir of dozens of birds; All in time with the sound of Clark.

“Help! Someone!” 

The song was abruptly cut short as a woman scrambled through the woods, she ran up and knelt down next to Clark. 

“I need your help! There is an injured deer on the other side of the clearing!” She tugged on Clark’s dress ushering him up.

“Uh—Uh ok I—“ Clark snatched his dress back from the woman and brushed the dirt off it. “Where is the deer?”

The woman pointed over to a large oak tree beyond the tangle of bushes.

“Over there.”

“Ok I’ll see what I can do—“ 

Clark took a step towards but his dress got caught on something, he turned around to see all the animals holding his dress back, shaking their heads back and forth as if to say “no, don’t.”, Clark took this into consideration for a second he looked back at the woman, she looked genuine… or desperate. Maybe Clark is just too naive but he trusts her.

“Let’s go.” 

Clark pulls his dress out of the animals grip, the woman grabbed his hand and pulled him towards the area she pointed at. The two of them popped out of the bushes and like she said, a small deer was lying on the ground making whimpering noises of some sort. The deers leg was...twisted or rather its leg was in a strange position.

"Something is wrong with it's leg..."

"Can you help it?"

The woman knew exactly what was wrong with the deer's leg...because she did it, just a trap to lure this Prince to her, so she can drag a dagger down his chest, deliver his heart on a silver platter to her King. She watched intently as the Prince examined the leg, she slowly reached down to her belt reaching for the led lined case her King had given her, pulling out the contents; a sharp dagger with a bright glowing green blade.

***

"Uh--" The man arched his back and groaned.

Lois slipped the weapon back in the case. 

"Something wrong?" She put back on her 'I'm really concerned about this animal' voice.

"I just-- I got a really painful headache for a second, uh-- Never mind..."

He turned back around and continued looking at the deer, brushing it's fur gently and singing 'Mary had a little Deer'. Lois couldn't help a smile creep onto her face, she wasn't sure why; was it the fact that he changed the song lyrics to deer? Or the sweet tune of his voice? Doesn't matter really, she's going to kill him. But then she saw his hair-- A sea of jet black waves forming into little curls, including one curl in particular in the middle of his forehead, Lois can see why her King would be so jealous-- hell, she's jealous.

She pulled out the dagger again, the man groaned and shook his head, the dagger seemed to have some sort of strange effect on him...

"I think they should be fine." He turned back around smiling gesturing toward the deer. He has gotten two sticks and put them on either side of the leg and wrapped them with some spare ribbon he had.

Lois hid the dagger behind her back.

"That's great! Thank you!" 

He stood back up, helping the injured deer as he did so, he brushed the dirt and pieces of grass of his dress and smiled at Lois.

'I'm happy to help!" 

This is her chance-- He turned back around, Just plunge that dagger into his back, pierce the skin, drag it down slowly, you've done this before...why...why Can't...Lois hesitated, she needs to kill him, why can't she? 

“Well, I must return home, I'm happy to of helped you!" He gave her a wave and that big toothy smile that could melt a diamond, before running back through the hedge, curls bouncing with every step.

“That was my chance…” she murmured clenching her hands into a fist, her King will not be pleased with this. 

Why. Why couldn’t she just plunge the blade into his back…

why? 

Lois took out the knife again, “Doesn’t matter” she stabbed the knife into the nearest tree.

“If my King—Lex…has a problem, he can deal with it.” 

***

“—She was nice.” Clark grinned as he told his animal friends what happened. “Not sure why you guys were so worried about her!” 

He knelt down and stroked the ears of a fox, he looked up at the now orange sky.

“Oh Rao, time flies!” He stood back up, smoothing the creases if his dress. “I need to get back to the Castle, Lara—My mother will be getting worried! Goodbye friends!”

Clark looked around the clearing…What way did he come again? Oh no. He trotted though a bush, getting countless leaves in his face. He tried to go back but now wasn’t sure where the clearing he had came from had gone, Clark started to panic, flapping though trees shrubs getting even more lost as time went on. Before long the orange sky had become a navy blue and the first couple of stars had started to appear. Clark has good eyes, he can see well in the dark, but that isn't enough.

“Help!” He cried slashing at branches and stumbling through the dark forest. “Someone! Please!”

No one can hear him.

Clark eventually gave up, he plonked himself on the ground, his dress had a couple or tears in it.

“M-my favourite dress…” He looked down at the tattered edges, dirty and frayed.  
He put his head in his hands, trying to wipe away the big fat tears rolling down his cheeks. 

“I’m not a Prince, I’m not a Peasant…I’m just an idiot.” 

Clark whimpered, he cried and cried until his sadness lulled him into a deep sleep.

***

“I like his dress!” 

“I don’t, he looks like a wannabe pretty Prince”

“I think it—AH —AH —AHAHAAA--”

“Diana! no!”

“Rub your nose until it goes away!”

“Where’s Hal?— Hal Wake up! Look at this guy we found!”

“Huh? oh…nice dress”

“Can we stop admiring his dress and get him back to the cottage?”

 

***

“Ah! Lois, Lois, Lois! What have you brought for me?” Lex stroked his hands through his hair while strolling down the short stairs to where Lois was kneeling.

She didn’t say anything but replied with actions, she reached into her bag and fished out a veiny clump of a bloody mess, a heart…not beating anymore but fresh none the less.

“Oh! Lois you are to good for me!” 

Lex reached out and ran his fingers down her face, before snatching the heart out of her hands.

“Thank you…”

He couldn’t help but fiddle with the organ, the way it jiggled in his hands, here in his hands was someone’s life, this use to be beating…but now it was at mercy of Lex.

He turned back around, “I must say—“ but Lois was gone.

Doesn’t matter, he strode back up the steps and towards the mirror, looking into it’s misty spiral convulsing in the mirror.

“Mirror, Mirror, on the wall, who has the best hair of them all?’

Lex Luthor...

“Kal-El”

Lex froze.

The mirror shone an image of Kal laying in a bed somewhere…still…still alive.  
Lex threw his arms into the air screaming, he punched the wall, barley missing the mirror, denting it’s frame, Lex continued shouting and kicked almost every object he could find. 

Lois was walking away from the castle when she heard a loud shout followed by smaller shouts.

“Idiot, it was a pig’s heart.” She smirked and ran into the forest.

***

Bruce rode into Metropolis on Batwing, Richard flying beside him. The Kingdom was, bright…but everything was so alive, so many smiles unlike Gotham. He could see the castle in the middle of the Kingdom and rode towards it, waving at the people in the streets as he rode past.

He arrived at the castle entrance and was greeted by Jor-El and Lara Lor-Van, the King and Queen of Metropolis.

Jor-El ran up too Bruce as soon he got off Batwing. 

“Prince Wayne, it’s a pleasure to meet you but—“ 

“But?” Bruce was eager to meet Kal-El.

“Kal-El has…disappeared, we don’t know where he went—“ Jor-El’s eyes had a coating of shine to them.

“Disappeared?” Bruce frowned, guess he won’t be meeting Kal-El anytime soon.

“We-We have some search parties out there but—we can’t be sure…” Jor-El wiped away his tears and Lara walked up behind him and gave him a hug.

“I…I will search for him.” Bruce said, turning on his heel towards Batwing.

“No, Prince Wayne…stay in Metropolis you can stay here it’s—“

“No, I must find my Delicate Flower and return him to the safety of your Kingdom!”

Richard flew up onto Batwing and Bruce followed, heaving himself onto the horse, once again he was leaving a Kingdom he had only just returned to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bruce is going to call Clark his "Delicate Flower" from this day forth and forever


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clark fell asleep in a forest and woke up in a small bed...what is going on?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I WOULD LIKE TO FORMALLY APOLOGISE To all the Green Arrow fans

Clark woke up with a jolt, he was in a small bed, his feet dangling at the ends, but wasn’t he in the forest when he fell asleep?

Clark flipped off the covers and stood up he rubbed the sleep out of his eyes.

“How long was I asleep?” he yawned.

“Over a day.”

Clark jumped when he heard a voice answer him. He looked around and saw a group of people staring at him with curious eyes.

“Who— what— how??” Clark fumbled for words.

One of the people stepped forward, he seemed to have half of his body replaced by shiny cyborg parts, up close Clark realised that he was very short, only around a metre high.

“Hello sir, I’m Victor, but you can call me Doc.” The cyborg one said.

He walked up and shook Clark’s hand with a big smile on his face.

“Nice to meet you Doc.” Clark returned the smile.

“That’s Billy—“

“Hello!” Barry ran up to Clark and shook his hand violently. “I’m Billy! I hope we can be the bestest of friends forever and ever!”

“He’s very…Happy.” Doc chuckled. “And that’s Arthur—“

“I don’t need an introduction Doc!” The blond man in the corner snapped.

“He has anger issues…” Doc whispered to Clark.

“I heard that!” 

“Anyway…” Doc grabbed Clark’s hand and pulled him toward the middle of the room,where the rest of them were waiting.

“That is Diana.” Doc pointed to the only female, with long black hair and dark blue eyes.

“Hello, Prince! like he said I’m Diana and—ah-ah-AH-AH—AHHH“

“No!” Arthur lunged at Diana and covered her face. “Rub your nose until it goes away!” Arthur grunted.

“She—uh, sneezes…a lot.” Doc forced a smile.

“Why does that matter?” Clark asked, confused.

“Her sneezes…well her sneezes are kind of…last time she sneezed half the forest and our cottage were destroyed. Her sneezes are…very strong.”

“Ah—ok then.” 

“This is Barry—“ Doc gestured a hand to a table with a cloth draped over it. “Barry come out…”  
A small head peeped out from under the cloth, a blond man with a red beanie. 

“Hello, my name is Barry Allen and…uh…” The head disappeared under the table.

“He’s…Bashful to say the least…but you know he keeps Hal on his— Hal!” Doc stomped over to a brunette man dressed all in green sleeping in a chair in the corner. “Hal dammit wake up!” Doc slapped Hal across the face.

“Hey!? Doc? what gives?” Hal rubbed his reddening cheek. “I was having the coolest dream! I was with Barry and we were fighting zombies of you guys and—“ Hal’s eyes drooped and he fell back asleep.

“Always tired that one.” Doc shook his head. “Wait, Diana where’s Ollie?”

“Outside I think.” Diana gestured towards the window.

“Damnit Ollie…” Doc rubbed his forehead, he walked up towards the window and shouted, “Ollie! we have a guest, get your green hide up here!”

The door from downstairs was heard opening, then slamming shut, followed by footsteps coming up the stairs. A man dressed in all green burst through the door, holding a bow and arrows.

“What did I miss?” The man stumbled over to Doc, dropping half of his arrows as he did.

Doc nudged Ollie in the shoulder and gestured towards Clark. “Could you introduce yourself to our guest?” 

“Ah! right, uhm…I’m Oliver…but you can call me Ollie, everyone else does…I can shoot arrows!”

“That’s about all he can do..” Arthur muttered under his breath.

“I heard that!” Ollie snapped glaring at Arthur.

“He’s a bit of a dope—“ Hal was suddenly awake again.

“Why do you guys always pick on me?” Ollie whined.

Clark assumed this is normal drama that happens in this cottage but decided to intervene, he strode over to Oliver and knelt down next to him.

“Shooting arrows is quite a talent…would you like to show me one day?” 

Clark smiled when Oliver’s eyes absolutely lit up.

“F-for real?”

“Yes.”

Oliver grabbed Clark’s hand and begun pulling him towards the exit, doc grabbed Oliver’s shirt and tugged him to a halt.

“Hold on Ollie, our guest still hasn’t introduced himself…” Doc looked up at Clark.

Clark wasn’t sure what to say, should he say he’s Kal-El or Clark? He feels like he’s lying whenever he says Kal-El because…that just isn’t Clark and it never will be, he grew up as Clark and he will never be Kal.  
“W-well I uh…I’m Kal-El, Prince of Metropolis…but you can call me Clark.” That was satisfying enough for Clark. 

“You’re really a Prince?!” Billy ran up towards Clark made giggly noises.

“Well only recently—“

“Metropolis? you’re the prince of Metropolis…” Billy almost fell to the ground, still making strange giggly noises. 

“I used to live on a farm with my parents in Smallvillage, everything was going great until one day a royal guard came to Smallvillage and told me that I was biologically related to the King and Queen…”

“Then— wait, how did you end up on a farm?” 

“When I was born someone kidnapped me— and they left me in the middle of they bush, that’s when my parents found me and adopted me…” Clark sat back down on the bed, the weight of the bed shifted slightly as Billy crawled on. 

“But…Kal—Clark aren’t you thrilled to be royalty?” Billy asked.

“Well, yes…I mean it is wonderful of course! And now I know where I come from but…I’m not a Prince, I’m a peasant farmboy, and now I have to marry to become King and—“ Clark took a deep sigh. “That’s how I ended up in the woods you see? I wanted to get away from it all for at least one second…”

“Well we know the way back to Metropolis, we could take you home if you wish.” Doc added in.

Clark took this into consideration, going home; his parents and Lara and Jor-El— his other parents must be worried sick about his disappearance but… this is what Clark wanted isn’t it? To get away from it all, he’d return soon of course, but no one is going to get hurt if he just stays here a little while.

“That won’t be necessary at the moment Doc, may I stay here a little while? Just to get away from it all you know?” 

“You mean…You’re staying here! With us!“ Billy pounced onto Clark and pulled him into a tight hug.

“Great, as if this place wasn’t crowded enough.” Arthur rolled his eyes.

“Can you be polite for once Arthur.” Diana nudged him in the arm. “Hope you enjoy your stay Clark!” Diana shook Clark’s hand with a rather tight grip. “It’ll be nice to have so— so—ah—ah—Ah!“

“No! Diana! rub your nose!” everyone shouted at her; including Hal who seemed to have woken up, she did as they said, rubbing her nose until the sneeze went away.

“ugh…Sorry, Clark…” she sniffled.

“It’s quite alright, it’s spring isn’t it? Pollen everywhere.” Clark chuckled. 

“Well, anyway, let me show you around the house—“ Doc took Clark’s hand and led him towards the door.

 

***

“That little—argh!” Lex shouted again, thrashing about everything in sight. 

“Kal-El” The mirror echoed.

“Are you trying to make me shatter you?” Lex glared at the mirror.

“You know what? Fine. If I can’t get Ms Lane to kill him, I’ll have to do it myself!” 

Lex stormed over to one of the flipped tables, a cloak draped over the leg of it. Lex picked it up and draped it over him, in an explosion of a green smoke cloud he changed forms, no longer his ravishing lean body with gorgeous ginger locks but now a balding, hunched old man with greasy thin strands of remaining hair draping down an old wrinkly mangled body. 

He cringed at his new form but, it was necessary for his plan. He slinked over to a bowel of apples that had fallen on the floor earlier, he conjured up a basket and put the apples in, but he held one separate from the others. Holding the separate apple he walked up to the green substance he had used to make the dagger for lois. He picked up a liquidised version of it and transferred the bright green liquid into the apple.

Lex took a moment to admire his handy work, before throwing the apple into the basket with the others.

“Kal-El” The mirror echoed once again.

Lex grinned.

“Yes…but not for long.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that there was so much dialogue in this one, I needed to introduce all the Dwarves and stuff


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clark realises that the cottage...really needs a clean

Bruce rode on Batwing through the forest, he had a vague idea of where to find Kal. Lara said he went out not the garden and after that wasn’t see. He’d found a trail leading out from the Castle’s gardens and followed it, eventually he found himself in a clearing, one of the few patches of sunlight in the forest. He looked around, no sign of Kal; wait. He ushered Batwing over to a cluster of broken branches, someone would’ve had to of broken them, Bruce is guessing that person was Kal. Bruce jumped off of Batwing and bent over to examine the branches closer when a little piece of blue cloth caught his eye; Lara said he was wearing blue dress.

“Don’t worry my love,” Bruce hoisted himself back onto Batwing. “I will find you.”

\---

“And this is the kitchen.” Doc gestured to a small tight room, dusty and dank.

“You mean you…Cook here?” Clark choked at the thought.

Maybe it’s the Prissy Prince deep down inside him but this kitchen is…incredibly unhygienic. Pots and pans stacked on top of each other with month old food remains stuck to them, mouldy milk splattered on the bench along with broken glass showered over the sink edge, And not to be rude in any way but, the whole house was like this— not as bad as the kitchen but still dank and dusty.

“Yes, Barry usually cooks but his cooking skills are…limited. Diana and I try to help out whenever we can”

“Well while I’m staying I’m more than happy to help you, I’m a good cook if I do say so myself.”

“Really?” Doc’s brown eye and even his singular red cyborg eye lit up at that, Clark guesses he’s sick of Barry’s ‘limited skills’

“Yes but…I need some…uh space to work in…” Clark tried his very hardest to not offend Doc but he seemed to be fine.

“Of course! let me uh—“ Doc placed his robotic arm on the bench with a clank in front of a pile of plates, he then dragged his arm along the bench and the plates slid of with loud shatters on the floor. “There.” Doc grinned up at Clark.

“Uh—That’s not what I—You know what? We should do a spring cleaning! Not that your house is—I mean.”

“No that sounds wonderful!” Doc clapped his hands together, he seemed to like how Clark thinks.

“Alright but I’ll need everyone’s help—“ Clark heard a loud groan from Arthur who appeared to be listening to the conversation.

“No problem!” Doc turned away from Clark and cupped his hands over his mouth, the cheeriness in his voice disagreeing and replaced with a loud shrill— “Oi! All of you get down here right now! And I mean all of you!” He turned back to Clark, the bright smile returning.

Soon all seven of them were in the room downstairs.

“Right so we’re going to clean the house!” A loud groan from Arthur. “And well, I’ll need all your help.”

“To…clean?” Barry gave a knowing look to Hal.

“Yeah…What was that look for?” Clark asked.

“Well….” Barry shot a look at Diana. “Uhm…” Barry looked down.

“What he’s trying to say.” Hal butted in. “Last time we tried to clean Diana may or may not have destroyed our staircase.”

“Ugh! That was one time!” She shouted.

“No it wasn’t!” Hal frowned. “You’ve huffed and puffed and blown our house down so many times I can’t even begin to count!”

“Ok, Ok! break it up you two!” Doc shouted over the top of them. “We have a guest you two! And our guest just happens to be the Prince of Metropolis! Clark, continue please.” Doc gestured towards Clark.

Clark furrowed his brow. “Ok but hold on, Diana.” She looked up. “Are you…allergic to dust by any chance?”

She looked around before answering. “Yeah…?”

“Well that’s probably why you sneeze a lot.”

“What?”

“Um, well in no way do I want to be rude but this cottage is rather dusty and…well.” Clark made a strange gesture with his hands.

“So…if we clean up we won’t have to live in constant fear of Diana sneezing?” Billy butted in.

“Um well yes.” Clark shrugged.

“Well let’s get to work then!” Doc clapped his hands together.

Clark walked over to the supply closet to pull out brooms, mops, towels and any other cleaning products he could find. He handed everyone a product each. They all looked at them curiously, Clark had made the mistake of giving the broom to Arthur-- to which he had started to hit Hal in the face with the it.

"Ow-Ow! Arthur!" 

"Arthur!" Vic raised his voice. "You can hit Hal after we've finished cleaning!"

"What?" Hal frowned at Vic.

"Hmm. I think I'm going to like cleaning." Arthur shot an evil grin at Hal. 

Clark butted in breathlessly. "Guys, please no beating each other up, that's not what brooms are for." 

"So...what are they for?" 

Clark took the broom form Arthur and showed them how to sweep. "See you like-- sweep away the dust and things." 

"But what do you do with the dust and things?" Barry asked.

"Ah ha! That's what the dustpan is for." Points to the dustpan Diana is holding. "After we've sweet the floor we can mop it, then start wiping down the kitchen and washing some of the dishes."

Billy was jumping up and down excitedly. "Can I do the sweeping?" 

"Uh- if Arthur doesn't mind--"

"All yours Billy." 

"Yes!" Clark handed the Broom to Billy, he begun to mimic the sweeping motion that Clark was doing earlier.

"Alright Oliver and Diana, help sweep up the dust and dirt he sweeps up with the dustpans." 

"What do we do?" Barry asked quietly.

"Right." Clark turned around and looked at the kitchen, broken and dirty plates stacked on top of each other, year old milk stuck to the wall, the sink filled to the brim. Clark took a deep breath. "Let's get on to this kitchen."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it's gon get angsty soon


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bruce is on his way to find his Prince with the help of a Hunstwoman. 
> 
> Meanwhile Clark is having a great time with his new friends, he has dubbed them--The Cleaning League!

“Excuse me! Excuse me ma’am!” Bruce rode over to a woman walking along the side of the path. She was wearing some kind of armour- perhaps she was a knight? No— Huntswoman.

“Yes?” She walked over to his horse, oh god was that dried blood on her clothing? 

“I was wondering if you have seen…this man.” Bruce took out the detailed sketch of Kal-El’s face.

Lois’s eyes widened at the picture, that was the man Lex ordered her to kill. “I have actually.” 

Bruce inhaled sharply. “Really? Near by? Can you take me to him?” 

Lois knows that Lex will not stop at trying to kill the man, and right about now he’s probably making his way to the man to finish the job she couldn’t. She closed her eyes, that beautiful man, his bright smile, that worried look when he saw the injured animal, so gentle but in no ay weak.

“Yes— I can but we need to hurry.” She hoisted herself onto Batwing. 

“Hey—“ 

“Can a Prince like you even ride this thing?” 

“Yes I can— I’m Bruce Wayne Prince of Gotham and—“ 

“I know who you are.” She waved her hand. “I’m Lois Lane— The Huntswoman.”

“Mm. I figured. So where are we going? And could you explain to me—“

“Yes, yes, I will explain everything on the way, just go along this path until you reach the edge of the forest. I’ll tell you where to go from there. And Hurry— That man you’re looking for is in a lot of danger.”

 

***

 

“Wait we have to wash the rugs as well?” Hal groaned.

“Yep. Dust and dirt really gets up in fuzzy carpets like this.” Clark took the rug out of Hal’s hands. 

“But they’ll take forever to dry!” 

“Not with sun like this. They’ll dry soon enough. Alright but first we should shake them out.”

Hal and Barry followed Clark outside the cottage and watched as he shook the rug a couple of times.

“Barry can you take this back inside? Give it to Arthur and Diana to wash.” 

Barry took the rug and zipped back inside.

“So you’re good with shaking them out then?” 

“Yep!” Hal gave Clark a thumbs up and begun shaking the rest of the rugs violently.

Clark laughed at the utter ferocity Hal was shaking the carpet rugs. Clark walked back inside, he gave a smile to Arthur— Who was pretending to not have any fun and Diana who returned the grin. Clark went into the kitchen where Vic was wiping up plates and Oliver was putting them away into the newly cleaned cupboards. Meanwhile Billy was running excitedly around the cottage with a mop and wiping down the floor. 

At one point Billy had smashed into Clark, he fell onto the ground and for a second Clark was scared he had hurt him— Only for Billy to laugh and continue mopping with excitement.

Clark went over and helped Diana and Arthur wash the rugs, Diana and Clark talked and laughed together as well as earning a amused huff from Arthur. 

Clark also went t help Vic and Oliver, helping dry the plates and sweep the kitchen floor. Clark had told them stories of Smallvillage and the adventures he had on the farm. 

He also opened up all the windows in the house and it wasn’t long until a couple of birds were perched on the windowsill tweeting quietly. Barry brought over some bread crumbs and helped Clark feed them. 

Honestly, Clark doesn’t want to leave here. He’s made such great friends and he hasn’t even been here a full day. It was all so quiet yet vibrant and full of life here, it reminded him of home. Smallvillage, telling stories around a fire with Pete and Lana, coming home to the sweet smell of freshly baked Apple Pie, Playing games by candlelight with his Ma and Pa. He missed those memories.

But he had a castle to go back to now—His parents and Jor-El and Lara…his other parents. They must be so worried right now, Lara and Jor-El only found their son a few months ago and now he’s gone again, as well as his Ma and Pa ushering search parties to look harder and Bruce— Bruce! The Prince he was supposed to marry, the man seemed nice enough and was probably worried too. He needed to get back, it would be hard to say goodbye but people needed him.

“Clark?”

Billy snapped Clark out of his wandered thoughts, Clark composed himself quickly.

“Yes?” 

“Is the kitchen ready to mop?” Billy grinned excitedly.

“Mmhm. Ollie and I swept it earlier but it will need a good mopping too.” Clark couldn’t help but smile as Billy skipped into the kitchen and continued furiously mopping like he was doing earlier. 

Clark walked over to the front door and looked outside to see Hal still sagging out the carpet rugs. 

“Hey, Barry needs some help making the beds, I can take over here if you want.” 

“Alright.” Hal tried not to grin too much— Clark had noticed Barry and Hal seemed to…have something going on between them. 

Clark picked up one of the blankets and continued where Hal left off. Everyone seemed to enjoy cleaning the cottage, they all seemed to be having fun— Even if they didn’t want to show it. Clark was glad they were having fun, he had felt rude before talking about cleaning the cottage but honestly it was filthy. But everyone as happy to help and pitch in they were like a team— a League…a Cleaning League! Clark couldn’t help but laugh out loud at the stupidity of the name. He put the rug he was shaking down and picked up another one and gave it the same treatment.

“Excuse me Sir…”   
A shrill voice interrupted Clark’s thoughts. He looked up to see a man— a very old man. The was hunched over, covered by a dark grey cloak and holding a basket of…apples? His hair was near non-existent only tiny thin wisps of grey hair. His eyes looked up to Clark, pierced his gaze with sharp emerald iris’s. Everything about the man made Clark uneasy but Ma taught him ‘Don’t judge a book by it’s cover’ so Clark greeted the man kindly. 

“Uh yes? Can I help you?” Clark asked.

“I saw you working very hard…I thought you might like a snack?” The man pulled out an apple from the basket and held it up to Clark. He felt the same headache he had felt when he was around the woman in the woods, he shook his head trying to clear his mind.

“I’m fine thanks but my friends might—“

“No! I mean…Surely you’d like a freshly picked, sweet juicy bright red apple?”

“I’m fine sir, really.”

“They’re free! No Price at all, you just look like you really need a snack…” 

Clark looked down at the man, he seemed very eager to give Clark the apple, Clark took pity on him, and the apple did look very nice as well as it being free. 

Clark took the apple out of the man’s hand and took a bite.

“This is very kind of you sir.” 

“Mirror, Mirror…”

“What—?” 

Clark stopped mid sentence, pain flooded his mouth as he tried to swallow, it felt like tiny knives were stabbing his throat, he kept trying to swallow but only choked. 

“On the wall…”

Clark buckled to his knees, gasping until he finally swallowed the bite, but that only made things worse— 

“Who has the best hair of them all….?

Pain flooded his lower abdomen, he curled up into a ball as what felt like someone ripping up his insides spread to occupy his entire body. He looked up at the man through tear stained eyes, the man had a sinister grin spread across his face. 

Clark tried to get words out— scream for help but only broken whimpers left him. 

The man leant down and cupped his cheeks, meeting eyes with Clark’s gaze. 

“Lex.” 

Clark watched as the man got up and ran back into the forest, then everything faded to black as Clark’s body gave up on fighting and the pain consumed him. 

***

Billy finished mopping the kitchen and immediately ran outside to Clark.

“Where else can I mop—“

Billy stopped dead sentence and cupped a hand over his mouth.

Clark was sprawled on the ground, eyes half lidded and an apple in his loose grip. 

“G-guys….Guys!” Billy tried to say as loud as he could. 

Arthur and Diana came over to Billy. 

“What’s wrong—“

Diana and Arthur both gasped. The two of them ran over to Clark’s body, Diana rolled him over and tried to listen for a heartbeat.

“I can’t…I can’t… hear it.” She said quietly to Arthur. 

His eyes widened, he wasn’t sure what to say. He turned to Billy.    
“Bill, go get Doc right now.” 

Billy nodded and ran back inside, returning a few minutes later with Doc and Oliver. Oliver cursed under his breath as Doc ran over to Arthur and Diana. 

“Please…Please tell me he’s sleeping.” Arthur whispered. 

Soon Barry and Hal were at the door as well, both speechless.

Doc checked for a pulse on his wrist— Nothing.

He checked his neck— Nothing, he frantically searched for a heartbeat— Nothing, he checked for breathing— Nothing.

Doc felt tears swell in is eyes, no no no no no— he didn’t want to believe it, it wasn’t possible…

“He’s dead.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well
> 
>  
> 
> that was......something


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bruce and Lois are too late. Bruce confronts Lex.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took a while to update ahaghgd
> 
> School's been an ass but now I'm on holidays and I was in a writing mood so here we bloody go

“Just keep following this path.” Lois pointed to the path of white Birch trees surrounding an eroded path.

She hoped, prayed to whoever was listening that the man (Who’s name is Kal-El apparently) would still be fine, that she wasn’t too late and she could save him. 

“So why does your old Master want to…kill Kal-El?” Bruce turned his head slightly to talk to Lois, who was sitting behind him on Batwing. 

“He’s jealous.” She stated bluntly.

He blinked. “Of what?” 

“Lex has been told his entire life that he’s the best, he’s the prettiest, strongest, smartest but he recently he found out that he isn’t, Kal-El is.” Lois plans not to mention the fact that she tried to kill him at one point.

“Kal-El certainly is a beautiful man.” Bruce couldn’t help but smile, all he had was a sketch of Kal and word of mouth but he made Bruce’s stomach flutter, Oh Kal-El his beautiful delicate flower. Lois made a sound of agreement. 

They reached a fork in the path, Bruce brought Batwing to a halt. 

“Which way?”

Lois frowned, she seemed in thought. “Hold on, let me see.”

She jumped off Batwing and prowled around the path, she honestly had no idea and there were no clues to indicate where Kal-El had ended up. She trailed slightly up on the path but it only lead down to the side of a cliff to around the other side of the mountain, there was a possibility Kal was there but unlikely. As she approached back to the forked path Bruce climbed off Batwing and walked over to her.

“Do you need help? I have picked up a fair amount of detective skills over the years.”

“Aren’t you just full of surprises.” She grunted. “That path only leads to the other side of the mountain, I doubt Kal-El is there.”

“Shall we head up that path then?” Bruce pointed to the opposite path.

“I would say so but—“

Lois was cut off when they heard loud and fast footsteps trudging down the said path, soon the footsteps were followed by a breathless cry for—

“Help!” 

A small woman came running down the sloped dirt pathway, her eyes widened when she spotted Lois and Bruce, she ran up to the two of them and nearly begged. 

“Please, Please! Please help me— us, my friend suddenly…he…and…and…” The woman begun to get overwhelmed, small tears running down her face. 

Bruce knelt down and brought the woman into a hug, trying to calm her down and give her some comfort. 

“We can help you, what happened?” He asked, still hugging her. 

“My—My friend he suddenly just dropped dead ten minutes ago, we don’t know what to do, please help.”

Lois and Bruce both stood still for a moment, dead—who? Please, please don’t be Kal oh god please don’t be Kal, they can’t be too late.

“We will, we will.” Bruce tried to assure her, he stood back up and usher Lois back onto Batwing, he helped the woman on as well. “Please lead the way.” 

***

It couldn’t be, no god it couldn’t be. 

His beautiful Kal-El, his delicate flower, his perfect Prince, his love. 

Lying dead on the ground, an apple in his hand, his eyes since closed. Bruce knelt down, he never got to meet him, he never will he’ll never—

“What happened?” He tried to compose himself.

One of them, one with dark hair and shiny robotic parts covering his body spoke up. 

“He…He came here only yesterday, his name was Clark—“

“Clark?” Bruce asked, confused. 

“He had another name…Kallel? I think. But he told us to call him Clark, he was very kind and was going to go home tomorrow but…we found him dead outside not long ago.”

“It’s the apple.” Lois butted in.

“Huh?” Bruce asked. 

“The apple. It was poisoned with something… ‘Emerald Death’.”

The woman they were talking earlier to frowned. “What? I’ve never heard of—“ 

“The House of El, is a strange bloodline, there are rumours that they are not even of this world. Believe it if you will but the so called ‘other world’ that they came from also brought something else with it. The Emerald death, it’s a strange stone that can kill a House of El member.”

Bruce eyes widened and he stood back up. “How do you know all this?”

She sighed and took a deep breath. “Before Lex tried to kill Kal-El…he gave me a weapon to kill him, it was made out of Emerald death and it had a strange effect on him, he started to get a headache just being near it and—” 

“You tried to kill him?” Bruce’s eyes narrowed. 

“Yes, but…I couldn’t. There was something about him and I just—“ 

“You didn’t and because you didn’t finish the job—” 

“What? You make it sound like you wanted me to kill him!” Lois shouted.

“The man I love is dead because of—“

“Oh listen to yourself Bruce!” Lois snapped. 

His eyes narrowed. “What’s that supposed to mean?” 

“You’ve never met him! You keep going on about how he’s your ‘Delicate flower’ and your ‘True love, well maybe Kal doesn’t want you, someone who left his kingdom for years to fill his own selfish desires—“

“Enough!” The blond man who was crouched beside Kal’s body stood up. “You two,” he pointed to Bruce and Lois accusingly. “Whoever you are, stop yelling at each other that isn’t going to solve anything! Clark was—is our friend and he's lying dead on the ground and all you two are doing is arguing!”

Arthur grunted angrily, followed by a silence that seemed to drag on for hours. Bruce sliced through the quiet when he hoisted himself onto Batwing.

“What are you doing?” Lois tugged tugged on his coat. 

“To find the sick bastard that did this.” There wasn’t even an echo of warmth in his tone, it was all determination and rage. 

Richard fluttered onto Bruce’s shoulder.

“And do what?”

“Make him pay.” 

“Bruce you’re not going to—“

“Whatever it takes.” 

“Bruce you can’t do this alone, take me with you!” 

“No! This is my fight. I failed him in life, I won’t fail him in death.” 

Lois stumbled back as Batwing reared up. Bruce gave the dwarves and Lois a small nod before Batwing galloped back down the track him and Lois and just walked up minutes ago. 

 

***

 

He was too late. 

He could have saved him.

This is all my fault. 

Batwing ran as fast as their body could allow them, tracking off the path, cutting though the forest. Bruce had a permanent scowl plastered across his face.

The fever, the rage…

Bruce tugged at the reins and Batwing took a sharp corner. The ground became rough and rocky, the track had led them to a narrow path on the edge of a cliff. Richard screeched in panic, Bruce ushered Batwing to slow down to a more hasty trot. At one point Batwing lost their footing on the edge making Bruce’s heart leap out of his chest, they got their hoof back on the narrow path and proceed with newfound caution.

Lois had told him earlier where Lex’s castle was located and Bruce figured that that’s where Lex himself would be. It was not far from the kingdom of Metropolis, but far enough for no one to take notice. Which Bruce figured was around the mountain, where this path lead.

Eventually the rocky path curved around the cliff face and as Lois had told him, there was the castle. It was made out of jagged stone bricks, dark grey in colour but the entire structure had an odd green glow to it. The tower itself was tall and thin, made up of three towers with sharp spires on top. 

Richard tweeted nervously as Batwing trotted forward across the drawbridge and over the moat surrounding that castle, whatever was in the moat, in didn’t look like water. 

As Bruce walked into the large main hall of the castle he was greeted by an old man sitting down at an large and old black wooden table.

Bruce ushered Batwing to wait outside as he approached the old man. 

The man was bald excluding the few thin white hairs on his temples. He looked up at Bruce with dull expressionless green eyes.

Bruce steeped towards the man. “I’m looking for Lex Luthor.”

The man was silent for a good few seconds before smirking slightly. “Prince Bruce,” His smirk became a grin. “Prince of Gotham, spent years looking for someone to rule by his side but to this day, no one loves him.” 

Bruce frowned. “I don’t need a summary of my life I need Lex Luthor.” 

“Why? Are you desperate now?” The man chuckled. 

“No. I’m here to make him pay for what he did.”

“Oh? and what did he do?” 

Bruce growled. “He killed the man I love.” 

The man’s grin died, and for a moment only started at Bruce with cold eyes. The man then stood from his chair, his smirk returned as green light began to swirl around him. Bruce stepped back as the light consumed the man. 

A hand reached out of the curtain of light and then an entirely different man stepped out of it. 

This man was about Bruce’s age, relatively tall with broad shoulders. His face was thin with sharp features and even sharper bright green eyes, but the icing on the cake was the curly sea of red curls that reached the man’s chin.

Lex.

Bruce growled with rage before lunging out towards the man. 

Lex swiftly dodged the attack, he turned around and ran up the spiral staircase leading to the middle tower. Bruce unsheathed his sword and ran after him. 

When Bruce reached the top of the staircase he stepped into a small round room, it had smooth curved walls and nothing in it except a bubbling cauldron and a large mirror hanging above it. 

Lex drew out his own sword and glared at Bruce. 

“Mirror Mirror,” He yelled. 

Bruce ran forward and the two of their swords clashed with a clang. 

He continued. “On the wall,” 

Lex spun around and jabbed his sword towards Bruce who slid past the blade and swung a punch to Lex’s face. Lex groaned in pain but took another swipe at Bruce. 

“Who has the best hair,” 

Bruce pushed away Lex’s blade with his own and stabbed Lex in the leg. 

Lex let out a small howl but tightened his grip on his own sword and forcefully plunged it into Bruce’s bicep, making Bruce hiss and drop his sword. 

Lex limped towards the mirror.

“Of them all?”

The mirror hanging above the cauldron responded by making strange colourful patterns before showing a slightly blurry picture of Lex. 

The mirror answered. “Lex Luthor.”

Lex grinned with satisfaction. 

“You see Bruce? Now I’m perfect.” 

Bruce stood there puzzled for a few moments before it clicked.

The hair.

Kal had the best hair.

And Lex didn’t

“You’d kill someone for something as petty as their hair?” Bruce spat.

“Yes.” Lex answered simply. 

“You’re sick.” 

“No, I’m just a man who is willing to do anything for what he wants. I mean, how is that different from you? You spent years searching for a lover, leaving your kingdom open to countless horrors,” Lex’s eyes glittered. “A killer with stark white skin and a bright red grin, a woman who kills lumberjacks who venture into the forest, a man who dresses like a scarecrow and scares villagers at night. I could go on about these fiends that litter your kingdom, and what have you done about it? Nothing. No, you were too busy snuggling with Princesses and Princes to notice that your own kingdom had been reduced to nothing but a hellhole.”

Bruce just stood there, speechless. 

He’s right.

I left them.

Now my kingdom is a nightmare and it’s all my fault.

Lex’s mouth was a thin curved line. 

“Loss for words Prince Wayne? Don’t you like people pointing out the truth?”

Kingdom, nightmare. My fault.

Kal, dead. My fault.

Bruce’s racing thoughts only filed his rage further. 

Without warning he lunged forward, towards Lex. before Lex could even react Bruce pinned him against the sturdy cauldron. Lex struggled but was nothing against Bruce’s strength even with an injured arm. 

“You want to know the truth?” Bruce growled. “The truth is no matter how ‘perfect’ or attractive you are, it doesn’t hide the fact that you’re a wicked and horrible person.”

He put his hand over Lex’s face and held his head over the cauldron. Bruce held him there for a few moments before the plunged the back of his head into the cauldron, the acidic contents of the cauldron vaporising Lex’s hair. 

Lex’s eyes widened as he figured out what was happening and he screamed, struggling to get Bruce’s hands off his face. 

About half a minute later Bruce pulled his head out of it and threw Lex to the ground. Bruce ripped the mirror off the wall and put in down in front of Lex’s face. 

“It doesn’t matter if you have great hair, you’ll always be a terrible person. And no one want to love terrible person.” 

Lex whimpered as he ran a hand over his now bald head.

Bruce simply picked up his sword and placed it back in his scabbard, he turned on his heel to walk back down the stairs.   
“Wait,” Lex called out.

Bruce didn’t turn around but he stopped to listen.

A weak whimper. “Aren’t you…Aren’t you going to kill me?”

Bruce stood there for a long moment before he replied with;

“No. Only people like you kill.” 

Then he walked through the doorway and down the staircase.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well there we go
> 
> Lex is bald now and got rekt by Bruce


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clark's funeral.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wowowow Thank you to everyone who stuck around through this fic, I know I'm a slow updater and I know it's frustrating but I'm really thankful that you guys have stuck through this fic for the past 9 months or however fucking long this fic has been going on for. 
> 
> Also lol I was going to post this last night but the archive was down crii. 
> 
> Anyways enjoy and thank you so much for reading <3

Barry, Hal and Billy laid down an array of different coloured flowers they’d found in the surrounding forest. Lois and Bruce had moved Clark’s lifeless body into a glass casket. Bruce stared down at Clark’s body. The last time he’d stared at a dead body it had been his parents after the assassination. 

What differed between then and now is that Clark looked so at peace like he was just sleeping. His whole body relaxed and still looking like it was full of life. In the back of Bruce’s mind, there was a part of him that wanted Clark to suddenly gasp and wake up! shout ‘Surprise!’ and then wrap his arms around Bruce. 

But that won’t happen. Bruce will never see Clark’s chest rise as he takes a breath ever again, he’ll never see that bright smile and deep dimples as he laughs or the bounce of his black curls as he danced…

He’ll never experience that.

Lois noticed Bruce staring down at Clark and put a hand on his shoulder. She’d never been very good with words or making people feel better but she thought the least she could do was give Bruce a comforting touch. 

Bruce sighed at the touch and eventually after standing at the coffin for what felt like hours he turned around and walked over to the rest of the dwarves. 

He looked over at Vic, he stood looking down, an arm around Hal and Barry. Bruce wished he could hear his thoughts, Vic's mind seemed to be racing Bruce could see it in his eyes. Barry and Hal looked much the same but both had eyes stained red from tears.

Arthur and Diana held hands, silently staring at the coffin. Neither of them had talked since Lois and Bruce had laid Clark's body out but they didn't need to, they're friendship was strong enough that they knew how the other felt and what they were thinking. 

Oliver stood away from the others, he looked somewhat confused at first but now he only stood there, sometimes he'd sniffle and wipe his eyes with his sleeve.

And Billy. 

Billy is the one that broke Bruce's heart the most. 

Just a day and a half ago this boy had made a new friend and now that friend, with no warning or reason is lying in a coffin. The ignorance of morality that life seems to have is not something someone should learn at a young age...it crushes you...breaks you...Bruce knows that all too well. 

Bruce's stomach lurched at the feeling, remembering what it feels like to have your innocence stripped away from you.

\---

"These are your people Bruce! One day you're going to rule over them with a king or Queen by your side." His mother smiled down at him. 

"Being a king means not giving up on your people Bruce and always putting yourself before them." His father patted his back. 

"What if I'm not a good king?" Bruce asked quietly. 

His mum knelt down beside him. "Oh Brucie, you'll be a spectacular king, the greatest Gotham has ever seen," She kissed him on the forehead. "Now we must hurry, our people are waiting for us!"

Him.

His Mum.

His Dad.

A public address. 

Two arrows.

Straight through his mother and father's chests.

He stands there, confused, what is going on? His parent's bodies sway for one second before they both collapse in front of him. 

"Martha..."

As a river of crimson blood flows out of their chests, leaking onto the floor and some even onto his shoe. 

Before he can comprehend what's going on the guards immediately brush by his side, two rush to his parents while another wraps their arms around Bruce. 

"You're not safe here your highness." 

Before Bruce knows it the guard grabs his hand and ushered him back inside the castle, Bruce looks back. 

Mother. Father. Dead. Gone. 

 

\---

 

Billy stood there wrapped around Barry, crying constantly. It was awful. In the dead silence of the forest, the only sound was the broken sobs of a boy.

Eventually, Vic Broke the silence. He unhooked himself from Barry and Hal and walked over to stand in front of the Coffin and began to speak. 

"None of us knew--know Clark very well," He swallowed. "But while he was in our lives he brightened them up and filled them with joy. He was kind and caring, I wish he could've stayed with us longer."

Vic pulled out a thin metal object in the shape of a flower and laid it down next to Clark. After that, he walked back over to the rest of them. Then Hal and Barry walked over, said a few words and laid down flowers. Then Arthur and Diana went up and did the same.

Once again Bruce’s heart dropped as Billy went up and put a tea towel next to Clark. 

“Th—Thank you for teaching us how to clean C-Clark,” He sniffled. “I’ll make sure the cottage stays nice and clean-n…while you’re…gone.” Billy burst into tears again and ran back into Barry’s arms. 

Bruce glanced at Lois, expecting her to go up and lay down flowers as well but she only shook her head. 

“This is my fault. It’s not my place to mourn.” She whispered to Bruce. 

Bruce licked his lips nervously. “That’s not true…” 

Lois glared at him. “you said it yourself.”

Bruce wanted to say something else, something that would convince Lois it wasn’t her fault and that he was only being stupid but his throat was dry and the moment for him to say something slipped away. 

Bruce walked over to Clark’s open glass casket, he still looked like he was only sleeping and Bruce’s heart sank even further. 

I wish I could’ve known you more Kal.

Bruce looked at Clark for a few more seconds before he leant down towards Clark’s face and pressed his lips against Clark’s. 

His lips were cold, and slightly dry but apart from that kissing Clark was everything Bruce had imagined. The soft plump lips connected to his in a way that Bruce could only describe as the way soul mates would kiss. True Lovers.

True loves kiss. 

Bruce was so lost in his thoughts that he didn’t realise the cold lips turning warm, for the soft exhale of breath from his lover’s mouth. Bruce felt two large hands cup his face—

Bruce snapped back into reality, and staring up at him were two, sky blue eyes, dark thick eyebrows, a raven ocean of curls all slapped onto a strong, chiselled face.

“Clark?” Bruce couldn’t believe—

“Clark!” I loud chorus of voices shouted, stunned. 

“Clark!” Billy ran over to Clark’s casket and wrapped his arms around him. “If I had known a kiss could bring you back to life I would’ve kissed you!” 

“Back to life?” Clark muttered to himself.

Vic stalked over to Billy. “No Billy, only a very special kiss can bring someone back to life,” Vic smiled at Bruce and Clark. “True loves kiss.”


	8. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where are Clark and Bruce now?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a little something to end this story :)

Clark woke up with the sun as he usually does, the golden rays shining through the large glass window onto his bed…well, Bruce’s bed really… Well More like _their_ bed. Clark looks down at the man tucked inside his arms laying there sound asleep on Clark’s chest. Bruce’s eyes scrunch up into a frown as the sun hits his face, he lets out a small groan and Clark chuckles.

 

“Morning my King.”

 

Bruce grumbles out something that vaguely sounded like “Good morning.”

 

“I’ll have to get up soon dear,” Clark whispers. “Which means you’ll have to let go of me.”

 

“Stupid farm boy…getting up at dawn to milk the bloody cows…”

 

He rolls his eyes. “Bruce, dawn was a while ago, the sun is already up dear.”

 

“Whatever.” He groans as he tightens his arms around Clark, like a baby Koala holding onto its mum.

 

Clark attempts to roll out of bed, still with Bruce hanging off him. He tries his hardest to get changed with Bruce clinging onto him but to no avail.

 

“Come on Bruce! The wedding is soon and we still have to get ready!”

 

That seemed to convince him. Bruce unwrapped himself from Clark and stumbled to the ensuite to start the day. Bruce is still getting used to not having any servants to assist him in his morning routines, he’s spent his whole life surrounded with servants ready for his orders but when he and Clark got married Clark explained he doesn’t like the servants in their room. “It just makes me uncomfortable.” he’d told Bruce.

 

Bruce could in a way understand why he would feel that way considering he wasn’t raised in royalty, servants are a foreign concept to him. 

 

As Bruce stepped into the ensuite Clark followed behind,  after they both undressed they stepped into the tiled area and Clark picked up a bucket of hot water and poured it over himself and Bruce. 

 

“This would be easier with servants you know,” Bruce commented as Clark poured more water on them.

 

Clark chuckled. “Oh come on B, it’s not that difficult to pour a bucket of water over yourself.” 

 

Bruce didn’t say anything, he was too busy playing the sound of Clark’s laugh over in his mind. It was beautiful, not beautiful in a cute way or a sexy way just a beautiful way, the way his whole face crinkles up and those pearly whites show. Beautiful. 

 

After they had washed each other they got dressed in their very best suits. Bruce’s a stunning black one and Clark a dazzling baby blue.

 

It seemed like just yesterday Clark wore a colourful, frilly tuxedo whilst Bruce wore his long, sleek black gown and held hands under Gotham’s Grand Altar and said: “I do.” 

 

And now they’re getting dressed up again to watch Barry and Hal do the same thing. 

 

Bruce had become very good friends with the dwarves after Clark had formally introduced him to them. They were a colourful bunch of people, he and Hal had been known to butt heads a fair bit as well as him and Arthur arguing a lot but he still saw them and the rest of them as his very close friends. 

 

He really couldn’t be happier for Barry and Hal, they were made for each other. Almost exact opposites in terms of personalities but complemented each other so well. 

 

They couldn’t help but remind Bruce of himself and Clark. Polar opposites and yet they fit each other like a jigsaw puzzle.

 

Once Bruce had his suit on he sat on the bed and waited for Clark. 

 

Clark was breath-taking, which was honestly nothing new to Bruce and yet to blew him away every time he saw Clark and just how beautiful he was. The suit hugged Clark’s bulky figure in all the right ways and the sky blue colour of the material matched those gorgeous eyes of his. 

 

Bruce stood up and gently kissed Clark.

 

“Ready to go Kal-El?”

 

Clark kissed Bruce’s forehead, smiling against the skin.

 

“Ready, my dear.” 

 

  

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would just like to thank everyone for sticking around during this fic, I know I update verrrrry slowly but it really means a lot to me that you guys would stay around for this fic. Thank you to everyone who commented, Kudosed and read this fic I'm so happy that it's finished and I hope you've all enjoyed it. Thank you so much! <3


End file.
